Steven Universe Ask n dare!
by ThatPersonThatDraws
Summary: I wanted to "try something entirely new" XD here is the suprise! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Steven: Heya guys! You all get to dare the gems and cause funny stuff to happen to them! You can even ask them questions! Keep it appropriate though, and I'll be joined by none other than...

Aquamarine:Me!

Steven: Let's get into the asks and dares!

Aquamarine: Also we fixed the problems with malachite so yeah! We can add any body's OC once a week! Just leave their personality!

Steven: I'll go round up the gems!

Aquamarine:Bye guys! :3


	2. Dare 1

Steven: *pulls out his phone* Oh! WE GOT OUR FIRST DARE!

Aquamarine: Yay! What does it say?

Steven: Groovy pup says you have to have a battle with Black Angel in lion's mane? And I have to wear a air helmet. Ok!

Aquamarine: Ok. Where is she?

Steven: Over there :P*points to the left of the temple*

Aquamarine: Sweet cheese when did she get here!?

Black Angel: Heyyy! *finger guns*

Aquamarine: Why the dares!

Steven: you have to! LION!

Lion: rawwwrrrr! (I can't :3)

Steven: Let's go!

In Lion's mane~

Aquamarine: *summons her gem shared wings* Steven are you sure Lion won't feel anything?

Steven: *shrugs and gives a thumbs up*

Black Angel: Let's do this! I fight best when I'm angry though….

Steven: Oh *pulls out phone* It's says she's short tempered and hates it when you touch her head, also I guess to calm her you need to have sweets!

Aquamarine: What happens when we poof?

Steven: Um, Yolo?

Black Angel: Come on! Bring it! *summons her black and white mallet*

Aquamarine: *pats her head and backs away*

Black Angel: I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!

Aquamarine: *flies up and starts firing shards from her wings* Ha!

*epic battle music cause why not*

Black Angel: *doges* IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? *doubles her weapon and lunges and Aqua*

Aquamarine: *doges* MISSED? *starts firing explosive shards*

Black Angel: CRAP!* starts running*

Aquamarine: Oh no…*realizing her explosive shards haven't regenerated back yet* reatreat!

Black Angel: Ha!*chases Aqua*

Steven: *cries cause he can't reach his popcorn through the helmet*

Aquamarine: *jumps out stabbing Black angel with the tip of her wing by mistake* Oh… oops

Black Angel: *pools and her gem drops to the floor*

Steven: Oh its over?

Aquamarine: I won but I need to regenerate…I'm exhausted, I'm a bit out of fighting practice and my gem is a bit overworked…cya! *stabs self and poofs*

Steven: *picks up both gems and brings them home* Awwwww man! Now I have to wait for them to regenerate! Poop! Next dares can be for any of the gems! Bye! *jumps out of lion who is on the floor sleeping*


	3. Dare 2 Pearl

Steven: We got another dare! It's for you pearl!

Pearl: oh alright let's see it!

Steven: Puppy Cat 600 dares you to be a baby for the next 5 dares!

Pearl: WHAT!?

Amethyst: XD *laughs hysterically* You have to!

Pearl: But how?

Amethyst: SHAPESHIFT! YOU'RE A GEM!

Pearl: *turns into a baby* better?

Steven: *star eyes • * u have t o talk like a baby

Pearl: *pouts* u guys are no fwair *cute baby voice*

Steven: sorry this is short! However pearl may need to turn back for some dares! Cya! Hopefully Aqua comes back soon!

(I had no idea wut to do for this XD)


	4. Dares and asks! Garnet, Steven, Connie

"Yay! More dares and questions!" Steven said cheerfully. In all the excitement, Aquamarine's gem began to glow signaling her regeneration. " I'm back" she said motioning to her new appearance. "I'll start the dares" Steven said. "Garnet!" Garnet, who had been sitting on the couch looked up at Steven. "Yes?" she asked. Her voice sounded troubled, as she had seen the dare she had received before Steven said it. " Sky child says you have to wear a dress for the next 3 dares" Garnet chuckled slightly before changing her outfit. "Ruby is having a ,mental melt down, but Sapphire doesn't mind" She said laughing again. " Um hwoo? Can I chwang back wet?" Pearl asked in her cute high pitched voice. "Nope" Aquamarine said a bit too happily. Pearl pouted again. "Connie!" Steven called out. "Hm?" Connie asked now coming downstairs from Steven's room. "I-I what? I'm not even going to ask" Aqua said confused. "WE got some questions" Steven smiled. "Ok" Connie said. "First one is from Fanficfan920, for me, it's says if I where stuck with one person on a deserted island for a year, who would you be with." Steven read. "Um I would pick…..Garnet!" Garnet smiled at him. "He/She asked 2 more questions, one for Connie, it says, Hunger Games or Divergent" "Oh, I'd pick Divergent" Connie said. "I'm erudite!" "And the final question is for both of us, it says Do we read comic books" Steven continued reading. "Me personally no, my mom says there Dumb" Connie said. "I like DC comics!" Steven chimed.

Anyway that's all for today! Pearl is still baby! Bye!


	5. I NO OWN

I no own cover pic, it belong to it owner I no do Grammer XD


	6. Dare 3! omg

NOTE: I DID THIS DARE FIRST BECAUSE IT WOULD TAKE ME SOME TIME SO I WANTED TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY FIRST, THAT WAY I HAVE TIME FOR EVERYONE'S DARES AND ASKS SORRY

"We got some more dares!" Steven yelled clutching his phone. "First, Guest says Garnet you have to unfussy for the next 19 dares" Garnet hesitated for a bit and then with a flash of light, the two gems Ruby and Sapphire were standing side by side. Ruby seemed highly displeased to the point she was burning a whole in the floor. "Ruby, how about you go outside and let off some heat" Sapphire said kissing her love. She had already for saw the dare. Ruby responded calmly (much to Steven's shock) and walked outside. "Sapphire, you have a dare!" Steven said. "KidUniverse246 says you have to fake being sick and see how Ruby reacts" Sapphire smiled "This ought to be interesting"

Ruby soon walked back in only to find Sapphire on the couch shivering, which is rare since Sapphire is practically immune to being cold. "R-uby" Sapphire coughed lightly. Steven was surprised at how convincing of a actor Sapphire was. "Sapph! Are you feeling ok? Do you need another blanket? I'll get a thermometer!" Ruby said scrambling. Sapphire had to try extremely hard to conceal her laughter. For the next few hours, Ruby had spent her life running back and forth.

Toward the evening, Sapphire was next to Ruby, wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket. Ruby allowed her body to radiate heat, attempting to keep her love warm. Ruby stroked Sapphire's light blue hair pulling her close. This was literally the definition of a cute cuddle scene. Eventually it got to the point Sapphire couldn't keep fake coughing, since it was actually hurting her throat. Instead, she would move some hair from her bangs to tickle her nose , causing her to have a minor sneezing fit. Aquamarine constantly would squeal every time the tiny gems snuggled. Sapphire accidently released a kitten like sneeze, causing Ruby to wake up. "Um, Sapphire, time to tell Ruby this was a dare" Steven whispered into her ear. Sapphire nodded. She saw 2 possible outcomes. One where Ruby would probably become extremely upset. And another where she would tickle Sapphire until she begged for mercy. "Ruby, I have something I need to tell you" she started. Ruby looked up at Sapphire. "I'm not actually sick, this was a dare" Sapphire said trying not to smile. Ruby's face went blank. " ." she said pulling Sapphire closer. Sapphire attempted to wiggle out of her grasp but to no avail. Ruby began tickling her instantly. "YOUR GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE" Ruby laughed. Sapphires musical laugh filled the air "Please! NO!" She managed to say through them giggling. "NEVER!" Ruby yelled playfully. Aquamarine smiled. "Welp, that's all for today, see you all tomorrow!"


	7. AN VERY IMPORTANT

Sorry guys, I haven't been able to really go on this site anymore, buy I am back now! I am not dead. Sorry this book is taking so long, it's because I had to change my writing style, and for now on, I guess only PM me the dates. It's just easier and it won't break the rules. Again I'm sorry, I'm just a 12 year old in middle school. This will be back soon I promise. Byeeee!


End file.
